Fate of Awakening Love
by KarmaLord
Summary: Sakura now 18, gets a mission to aquire a special time scroll for Konoha but something happens that activates it to bring her back 23 years into the past where she meets the handsome Fourth Hokage. What will happen now that she is trapped in the past?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_"This wasn't supposed to happen!"_ Sakura thought as she dodged an onslaughter of shuriken and kunai_. "Tsunade-shishou said that this was going to be a simple retrival mission."_

**Flashback**

_"Sakura, I have a mission for you." The Godaime Hokage said to her prized apprentice, "An A rank mission to the Northeastern bored of the Fire Country." she said as she held out a mission file to Sakrua._

_The said kunoichi reached over and quickly scanned through the contents of the folder._

_"A retrieval mission for a scroll? But shishou, how could a retrieval mission for a scroll be considered an A rank mission?" she said as she looked up at her mentor, "This should be something for a chunnin or a genin team to do. Not a jounin."_

_At the age of 18, Sakura Haruno was widely known across the great ninja countries. An accomplished jounin and medic nin, Sakura was known to be just as great as her teacher; Tsunade The Slug Hime. With her vast knowledge of medical justus and her monstrous strength, the pink haired kunoichi was a force to be reckoned with._

_Another thing that Sakura was known for was her shockingly close resemblance to Konoha's 5th. Although she had chose to keep her hair short, Sakura had curves to match Tsunades, not to mention the humongous breasts that adorned her chest._

_Over the years, Sakura had changed her style of clothing too. She now wore a white long sleeved shirt underneath a fishnet top, and over that she wore a red sip-up vest that had the white Haruno Clan symbol on her back. She lost the biker shorts for a pair of lose fitting black pants that came short of her ankles, along with her same medic skirt over that. She also replace her shin guards but kept her high heeled boots along with purple painted toenails. And to top it all off she wore the same black gloves on her hands and her medical pouch hanging from her waist behind her. Her forehead protector hung loosely around her neck._

_"It's the contents of the scroll which make this an A rank mission." Tsunade explained._

_"What's the story behind it?" Sakura asked._

_"From what our sources tell us, the family that harbored the scroll are down to their last limbs. It would seem that the old man who holds the scroll wanted to pass it down to his son, but the son disappeared while out on a fishing trip. So, the old man contacted us, and said that the scroll should be put into our custodity." Tsunade said as she folded her hands under her chin._

_"Hmmm, a scroll so special has got to have something hidden in it. Especially since it's a family heirloom." Sakura said as she shifted one foot to the other._

_"My thoughts exactly." Tsunade said, "And that my apprentice, is where you come in. Not too many people know about this scroll so it should be just be a simple retrieval mission, but be prepared. You leave at daybreak tomorrow. You're dismissed."_

**End Flashback**

_"So much for nobody knowing about it."_ Sakura thought sarcastically.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" a masculine voice taunted.

Sakura peeked out from behind the tree that she was hiding behind to see a man appear where she avoided all the shuriken and kunai from. She had to admit, he was handsome. All that Sakura could see of him was his face while the rest of his body was covered by a torn and tattered cloak. But like she said, he was handsome.

He had a messy top of light brown hair that covered his head. Two long bangs came down in front of his face that were red at the tips. And behind those two bangs was a beautiful set of blue eyes that were also followed by sharp features that would make any woman swoon over him.

Too bad for her he was a missing nin.

Sakura kept her eyes locked on him as he reached down and pulled a kunai out from the ground. What she didn't see was the feeling of warm breath on her ear. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the man in front of her vanish in a poof of smoke.

_"A shadow clone!"_

"You should keep a closer eye on you enemies... beautiful." a voice breathed in her ear.

In a quick flash, Sakura suddenly found herself pinned against the tree as her offender held both of her wrists above her head with only one hand.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth as she glared at the man in front of her.

The said person looked straight into her eyes and smirked. He suddenly moved in close as he let his lips hover above hers.

"I think you know what I want."

Sakura's eyes were clentched shut, and it would seem like she didn't hear him. But her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand on her backside.

**"Cha! This guy is totally feeling us up! Come on Sakura! Show this guy our crazy strength!"** Inner Sakura ranted on.

_"But wait, it doesn't feel like he's trying to do that."_ she thought, _"It feels like he's going through my..." _a gasped escaper her lips when she realized what he was after.

"You're after the scroll, aren't you?" she growled out.

Just as the words left her mouth, the nin found the scroll and backed away from Sakura, but still kept his grip on her wrists.

"Tell me beautiful, do you know what this scroll contains?" he asked her.

"It's just a harmless family heirloom." Sakura said.

"That's were you're wrong beautiful."

Before Sakura could even blink, the man had let go of her wrists. But another set of hands quickly grabbed hers again and held them above her once more.

_"Now why would he do that..."_ Sakura thought dropped off once she saw another version of the man step out from behind the one that was in front of her.

_"This guy is fast! I didn't even see him make the shadow clone!"_

"You see beautiful," the real one said as he opened the scroll, "this particular scroll lets the user jump through whatever generation they feel like."

"You mean time travel!" Sakura said disbelieving.

"My, my, you are a clever one aren't you beautiful." the nin said as he walked closer to her.

"You stay away from me!" Sakura yelled as she began to struggle.

"I think," the man said as he brought a hand up to caress her cheek, "that I'm gonna try it out on you."

Sakura could only watch as the man backed away from her and bit his thumb, and swiped it across the scroll. With a flick of his wrist, the scroll rolled back up and sealed with a loud snapping noise. She watched as the man simply tossed the scroll a few feet away from him, but instead of falling to the gound like she thought it would, it stopped and hovered slightly in a horizontal way.

For a moment, Sakura thought that nothing was going to happen as she stared at the scoll suspiciously. The shadow clone that was still holding her wrists above her head, snook a quick glance at the medic.

"Don't worry beautiful, something will happen soon enough." he cooed into her ear.

Just as soon as the words left his mouth, the scoll suddenly slammed down to the ground as if pulled by an invisible force. Seconds later, the gound began to shake. What suprised Sakura the most was the sudden splitting of the gound right behind the scroll and the sudden uprising of a gigantic door.

"This beautiful," the real one said as he walked towards the door, "is where we say goodbye."

With these words said, the clone let Sakura's arms fall to her side, but to only wrap his arms around her from behind and began to drag her to the door.

"But before you go beautiful," the man said as he walked towards her and grabbed her chin, "I think you deserve a little kiss for bringing this scroll to me.

Before Sakrua could protest in any way, the man suddenly crashed his lips onto hers. Sakura whimpered at the brutal kiss as the man harshly moved his lips against her. The nin began to move his tongue against her bottom lip for compliance to let him in, but Sakrua hastily declined. But she had to gasp in suprise when a hand reached down and grabbed her ass, which in affect caused her to open her mouth, which the nissing nin quickly took advantage of. Against her better judgement, a small moan escaped her and it seemed to only encourage him more as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. With the need for air coming to rise, the man moved his head back to see his handi-work. What he saw in his sight, was Sakura with her eyes clentched shut, and her lips slightly burised and puffy.

_"It's too bad that I'm going to have to dispose of her. I would have loved to keep her to myself."_ he thought as he eyed Sakura up and down.

Sakura craned her neck to see the door behind her that suddenly began to open up.

"Tell you what beautiful," the man said again, "since you brought me this scroll and gave me such a wonderful kiss, I'll give you my name in return." he said with a smirk.

"And that would be?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut again when she saw the man move in towards her face again. But she slightly opened them when she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"Shinn Yamamoto. Remember it beautiful."

And with that the clone began to drag her away to the door again.

**"Come on!"** Inner Sakura yelled, **"Fight back!"**

Agreeing with her inner self, Sakura gathered a minimal amount of chakra in her right elbow and slammed it into the clone's stomach making it vanish in a poof of smoke. Just as this happened, several sets of ghostly hands shot out of the door and chased after Sakura's form. Knowing that the inevitable was going to happen Sakura ran over to Shinn, and grabbed his tattered cloak.

The hand finally caught up with Sakura, and grabbed her body. The pink haired kunoichi smirked when she also saw the hands reach out and grab Shinn too.

"If I'm going back, you're coming with me." she snarled.

With on powerful yank, the hands pulled the two back through the door, and shut it swiftly once the two were through.

Sakura felt like all the air was forced out of her as she was dragged deeper into the time wave. The hands that had Shinn dragged him further down with Sakura, and it appeared that he was knocked unconscious.

Sakura gasped as the hands gripped tighter onto her small frame and dragged her into a horizontal time warp, Shinn following close behind. Sakura got sucked into the hole while Shinn fell into a different one on the same line.

Sakura gasped weakly, feeling all her strength leave her body while falling down from the hole and onto the leaf covered ground. She cracked her eyes open a tiny bit to see herself surrounded by colored leaves and many trees. She assumed it was fall and that she was in the woods.

Sakura winced feeling her head slowly take her into unconsciousness from the massive fall. "Where am...I?" Sakura whispered to herself before falling into deep unconsciousness.

A handsome young man with short spikey yellow hair, a white hokage coat, a jounin vest under it, and a warm smile plastered on his face was currently walking through the woods near Konoha village while enjoying the fall weather and the beautiful leaves.

Suddenly while walking passed a bunch of trees he sensed a weakened chakra. "What's that...?" Yondaime whispered to himself. His eyes widened as he quietly took a few steps towards the chakra and peeked his head passed the tree to see a girl about his age lying on the ground and she appeared to be knocked out. His expression immediately changed from curious to worried.

He walked up to the small limp form and knelt down to get a closer look. He moved his hand to lift her pink hair out of her face. "Wow..." Yondaime whispered, amazed by the beauty of the girl, feeling a little blush form on his cheeks. He went to feel a pulse on her neck and sighed with relief once he felt her pulse, even though it was slower than it should be.

Yondaime then gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up. "Hey...wake up..." Yondaime murmured in a louder voice, trying to wake up Sakura while shaking her a little harder.

Sakura groaned weakly in her unconsciousness making the young hokage start to worry more so he scooped her small form up into his strong arms and disappeared in a yellow flash out of the woods.

Once Yondaime reappeared in his office he quickly laid the weakened kunoichi down on his couch and went to get a wet washcloth from his bathroom. He put the washcloth over her forehead and then grabbed the comforter that was by the couch and put it over her, to keep her warm from the slight chill in the room.

"She's so beautiful..." Yondaime whispered to himself as he knelt down and tenderly brushed a few pink strands of hair out of her eyes. Sakura moved a little under the heavy blanket and moaned weakly in her sleep making the young hokage blush a little once again. He reached over to stroke her gorgeous pink hair to comfort her pained state but was interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

Just then his old sensei Jiraiya burst through the door with a huge grin on his face. Yondaime jumped up from his position by Sakura and turned around with a huge blush on his cheeks. Jiraiya blinked happily, not noticing Sakura because Yondaime was blocking her from his view.

"Hey there Arashi, haven't seen my prized student in over a month!" the perverted sanin exclaimed while taking his embarrassed and flushed ex student into a bone crushing hug.

Arashi winced at the power in the hug, but managed to hug back with some strength. After a minute Jiraiya broke from the hug and finally noticed Sakura on the couch under the blanket. Jiraiya's perverted smile came onto his face, Arashi noticed and glared. "Don't even think about it pervert" the young hokage exclaimed eyeing Jiraiya wearily while blocking Sakura from his view. Jiraiya pouted and sighed, noticing the protective aura surrounding his ex student. "Fine, fine...you're no fun now that you're the Fourth" the perverted sanin exclaimed sadly while he sat down in a chair next to the Yondaime's desk.

Arashi scoffed and was about to protest until he heard a moan coming from the kunoichi. His eyes widened and he turned around, immediately forgetting that he was arguing with his ex sensei. Sakura groaned and cracked her eyes open slightly to see a Arashi kneeling down and staring at her with concerned eyes.

'He looks just like Naruto...except a lot cuter and sexier...' Sakura thought amazed. **'You mean fucking hot!'** Inner Sakura squealed out. The young hokage blushed slighty under the beautiful girls gaze and groaned inwardly hearing Jiraiya chuckle in the background. 'He better not make fun of me...' Arashi thought angrily until a soft, delicate voice broke through his thoughts.

"Um...excuse me, but who are you?" Sakura murmured tiredly, wanting to know what was going on. Arashi blinked and tried to push back the blush that wanted to come back again, but it was no use.

A light red stain colored his cheeks but he kept a warm, tender smile on his face. 'Calm yourself...you're the hokage remember...' Arashi thought, trying to keep his cool.

"My name is Uzumaki Arashi...I'm the Yondaime hokage of Konoha, what's your name?" Arashi stated with a warm smile on his face, trying to keep his blush to a minimum while starring into Sakura's green eyes, almost getting lost in their depths. Sakura's eyes widened.

'Uzumaki...oh my god...is that the Fourth, have I been sent that far back in time?' Sakura thought amazed while looking into his blue eyes. 'Can't say I am disappointed though...he's so adorable...' Sakura thought with a smile on her face.

"My name is Haruno Sakura..." the weakened kunoichi stated, trying to lift herself up. Arashi noticed her struggle so he put his hands around her little waist and lifted her up tenderly into a sitting position, with her back onto the edge of the couch. Jiraiya looked on with a smirk.

'Oh ho, he so took after me...that little blush on his cheeks and the melting look in those eyes of his...' the perverted senin laughed inwardly at the site of his ex student who was still holding onto the beautiful kunoichi.

"Sakura...what a pretty name...it kinda matches your pink hair" Arashi stated quietly with a warm smile, finally letting go of her waist. Sakura grinned a little. "Thank you Hokage-sama..." Sakura murmured, wanting to feel Arashi's warm hands on her waist again but at least he was kneeling down next to her.

Jiraiya laughed a little in the background. 'Wow...Jiraiya looks a lot younger...Naruto would probably flip his cap if he saw Jiraiya like that' Sakura thought with a smile.

Sakura then turned her attention back to Arashi and blinked in confusion while watching the Yondaime's face turn a little pink. "Um, people in my village don't call me hokage, they call me Arashi..." the young hokage murmured with a small smile. Sakura blinked again.

"Alright, thank you Arashi..." Sakura stated with a grin. The young hokage blushed hearing his name come from her beautiful lips so he turned his head away slightly so she wouldn't see it.

Just then a thought came to Arashi. "Hey, I never have seen you in Konoha before Sakura, and I think I would have noticed someone as beautiful as you walking the streets at least once" Arashi stated with a happy grin, noticing Sakura blush a little pink at his beautiful statement.

'Oh wow...I need to come up with something...' Sakura thought in somewhat of a panic, not wanting to tell them about the time scroll and what happened.

Sakura frowned. "Actually...I came from the hidden mist village...I had to leave there because my only relative passed away...I have no one anymore...so I just left...and then while I was traveling away from my village an assassin shinobi attacked me..." Sakura murmured sadly, praying that the two believed her.

Arashi's eyes saddened severely, feeling major pity for Sakura. "Do you remember what he looked like?" Arashi asked while taking Sakura's small hands within his larger ones. Sakura felt heat rise to her face again but loved the warm feeling of his nice warm hands holding hers.

Jiraiya kept a knowing grin on his face while he watched the two. "Not really, he was wearing a cape that was covering almost his whole face..." Sakura murmured with tiredness evident in her voice. Arashi smiled sadly down at the weakened kunoichi while he subconsciously stroked her hands with his thumbs tenderly to comfort her.

"It'll be alright..." the young hokage stated with another warm smile. "Mhmm..." Sakura muttered to herself, her eyes down cast. Arashi pouted as her continued to stroke her soft hands with his thumbs.

"So...where are you staying while you're here, a hotel?" Arashi asked with a warm smile, trying to get Sakura to stop thinking about no longer having a family. Sakura looked back into the young hokage's blue eyes again with sadness and a pout.

"I don't have any money to stay anywhere and I don't have any clothes or supplies..." Sakura stated quietly while resting her back against the couch arm rest, her hands still being held by Arashi's.

'She has no one in her family anymore...and no money or anything...maybe she can stay with me...' Arashi thought with a happy grin coming to his face once again. "Hey, since you have no money to stay anywhere you could live with me for awhile" Arashi stated feeling his face heat up, but kept holding onto Sakura's hands with a nervous smile on his face, waiting for her answer.

Jiraiya was trying to contain his laughter from the embarrassment on the young hokage's face. 'I have never seen Arashi react to a girl like this before...he's usually so stiff around them' Jiraiya thought with a smirk.

Sakura felt her face heat up as well. 'Oh my god...did Arashi just ask me to live with him...' Sakura thought in melt mode. **'Live with that sexy hottie, accept his offer now!'** Inner Sakura exlaimed waving her hands frantically.

Arashi felt his blush increase noticing Sakura just starring at him with confused eyes but then his eyes widened when her eyes lit up a little in happiness and her frown turned into a small smile. "Are you sure Arashi...I won't be a burden to you will I?" Sakura asked with a shy smile and her famous puppy dog eyes.

The young hokage felt like his face was gonna burn from the cuteness of Sakura's innocent eyes. "N-no, of course not, I am always willing to help someone in need...especially someone as beautiful as yourself..." Arashi stated, with a nervous grin and a dark blush on his face.

Sakura's smile widened and the happiness in her eyes twinkled. "Aw, thanks so much Arashi...but someone is going to have to carry me there because I still can't walk very well..." Sakura stated giving the young hokage her puppy dog eyes again making him melt severely.

"You know, I could carry you there Sakura" Jiraiya exclaimed while standing up from his seat and already getting ready to grap her around the waist until Arashi stepped in front of Sakura protectively giving his former teacher a weary glare. Jiraiya sweat dropped and laughed nervously, stepping away from his former student slowly.

Arashi smiled tenderly down at Sakura while scooping her up into his strong arms bridal style with the blanket still wrapped around her. Sakura blushed and enjoyed the warmth Arashi emitted from his strong body. "I'll see you tomorrow pervert" Arashi stated with a grin, vanishing in a yellow flash out of his office and towards his apartment with the small bundle secured in his arms.

Jiraiya blinked and then smirked. 'Sigh, my former student sure is smitten now...' the perverted senin thought.

'Tonight is so beautiful...I am actually kind of happy I got sent back...' Sakura thought sleepily. 'Arashi is so adorable and now I am going to be living with him...mmmmm' Sakura thought while closing her eyes and falling asleep. Subconsciously the small kunoichi snuggled deeper into Arashi's chest for warmth.

The young hokage blushed a deep shade of red feeling Sakura snuggle into his chest, thanking god it was night time so no one could see it. He made it to his house and brought the sleeping kunoichi into his spare bedroom. He smiled warmly as he laid Sakura down onto the soft bed with the comforter still on her.

He brought an extra blanket out and put it over her just incase she got cold. He knelt down and stroked her hair tenderly to soothe her so she could sleep better.

'I think I'll take her out tomorrow to buy some clothes and stuff...and maybe to eat...' Arashi said grinning happily and he stood up and walked out of the bedroom and into his own.

Once Arashi got into his bedroom, he took off his hokage coat and threw it onto the chair by his bed and then took off his jounin vest. He then took off his ninja shoes and laid down onto his bed, too tired to change out of his pants and shirt.

The tired hokage pulled the covers over himself and snuggled his face into the soft pillow, closing his eyes. "Sakura..." Arashi murmured happily before falling fast asleep.

**A/N:** **Let me know what you guys think so far, me and my buddy ****SilverStorm106 ****worked on this together. We will start on chappie 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!**

Sunlight poured into the dimly lit room. Upon reaching the occupant of the bed the pink-haired woman groaned and pulled the cover over her head. After a few minutes of trying to go back to sleep, she faced up and let herself bathe in the warm light.

"Last night's rest felt so good." Sakura thought as she stretched her stiff muscles. "Wait a minute, these don't feel like my bed covers..."

Sakura's eyes quickly snapped open as she sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a small room, a guest room by the looks of things. But before Sakura could examine the room any more, memories of the previous day flooded back into her mind.

"Scroll... Mission... Shinn... Past... Arashi..." were the kind of thoughts that ran through her confused mind.

"I-I can't!" Sakura whimpered to herself as she clutched her head and clenched her eyes shut as tears of pain threatened to spill out.

"Rise and shine!" Arashi said as he burst into the room while holding a tray of breakfast food.

But he quickly silenced himself when he saw that Sakura was already up. He immediately noticed that she was clutching her head and looked like she was about to cry. The young Hokage quickly rushed to her side before setting the tray of food down on a nearby table.

"Sakura?" he questioned as he sat down on the bed.

"I-it's too m-much!" Sakura continued to whimper as her body began to slightly shake.

"Hey Sakura, come on. Calm down." Arashi said as he grabbed both of Sakura's hands and pried them away from her head.

Sakura looked up surprised to see Arashi sitting in front of her while holding her hands.

"A-Arashi?" she whispered as the tears finally spilled from her eyes.

"Hey come on now, don't cry..." before he could say any more, Sakura flung herself into his open arms.

Arashi was slightly surprised when Sakura jumped into his arms, but smiled and wrapped her in a warm embrace when he felt her begin to cry and clutch onto his shirt.

"There, there now, it's alright." he said as his hands moved in soothing circles on her back.

A few minutes passed before Sakura calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. Getting her wits together, she sat back up and out of the 4th's comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as she tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Hmm? For what?" Arashi asked.

"I hate it when I cry in front of other people. It makes me feel weak and like a burden. I'm sorry if I've been a burden to you." she confessed.

"A burden? Oh no, no, no, no, no! You're anything but a burden to me! In fact, it's nice to finally have someone else around here. It does get awfully lonely at times." he said as he gave a soft smile to her.

A small blush spread across her face as she looked at him. "Really?" she asked as she gave her own small smile.

"Really." he stated as both of his eyes creased shut in a happy way.

'He reminds me of Kakashi-senpai when he does that.' she thought.

"Now," Arashi said as he stood up and walked over to the table. "it's time for breakfast!"

He walked back over to the bed and softly set the tray on Sakura's lay. Sakrua in return, gazed in awe at the amazing display of food that sat in front of her.

"Oh Arashi... you didn't have to." Sakura said as she continued to gazed at the food.

A chuckle escaped his lips as Arashi looked at Sakura who was eyeing the food in a hungry way.

"What? Are you just gonna stare at it all morning? Eat up!" he said happily.

"Only if you help me eat some of it." she said with a small pout.

A low grumbling noise broke the silence in the room and Sakura instantly felt her cheeks warm up while Arashi burst out laughing.

"It looks like someone else would like to disagree." he said in between laughs.

He opened his eyes to see that Sakura was giving him a small glared so he held both of his hands up in front of him defensively.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you eat some of it." he said as he grabbed a slice of toast.

Sakura's glare instantly left her face, and she quickly jumped into the food.

'You sure are something else, Sakura.' Arashi thought as he watched the said girl gobble down the food.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" Sakura asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Well, I wanted to take you shopping today." he said.

As soon as the words left his lips, Sakrua began to choke on a piece of bacon that she was eating. The young Hokage's eyes slightly widened as he reached over and patted Sakura on her back a few times. Sakrua motioned for the glass of orange juice that was sitting on the tray and , and Arashi quickly handed it to her and watched as she quickly downed the substance. After finishing half of the glass, Sakura put it back down and allowed herself to catch her breath.

"Beg your pardon?" she asked while looking up at him.

"What? I just said that I wanted to take you shopping today."

"But why?"

"Because I want to?"

"You don't have to do that." Sakura said. "You don't have to waste your money on me."

"Ahhh Sakura," he said as he stood up from the bed,"I think you're forgetting that I'm the Yondaime Hokage. That means that I have plenty of money to waste on you."

"But still..." Sakura protested.

"Don't even try it." he said as he picked up the now empty tray and set on the table. "You have not clothes, no supplies, no home, no nothing. I'm taking you shopping and that's final."

"Are you sure though..."

"Positive."

With that Arashi pulled the covers off of Sakura's body and then grasped both of her hands and pulled her out of the bed.

"Now as the Yondaime Hokage, it is my job to escort you around the village." he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and began to gently push her out of the room.

"But don't you have duties to do? Like you said, you ARE the Yondaime Hokage."

"Nonsense. Sarutobi can take care of things while I'm away." Arashi said as he continued to lead her down the stairs and to the front door. "Ah, wait one moment." he said as he left Sakura at the front door.

Sakura patiently waited at the front door and finally took the time to look around the room. Several pictures were hanging on the walls and Sakura moved closer to get a better look. She noticed that one was of Arashi and Jiraiya. The next was once again Arashi but he was with what looked like his genin team.

She instantly recognized who they all were. Obito Uchiha, having heard the story of how her senpai gained her Sharingan. Then there was Kakashi himself, looking like an arrogant young man. But what caught her eye the most was the young girl in the middle.

'I don't believe it...' she thought.

"Aunt Rin?" she whispered to herself as she brought a hand up and touched the picture. "She never told me that she was on the same genin team as Kakashi-senpai."

After she got over the utter surprise that she learned about her aunt, Sakura moved on to the last picture. From the looks of things, it was the day that Arashi was being promoted to the title of 4th Hokage. Sarutobi was there; shaking Arashi's hands, and Sakura noticed that both her Shishou and Jiraiya were standing in the background. She mentally noted that the Snake Sannin wasn't there, seeing as he had probably already betrayed the village.

"Sorry I took so long."

Sakura turned around and couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her face. Arashi now stood before her now fully adorned in the traditionally Hokage clothes. He was now wearing his Jounin vest, and the ceremonial Hokage tassels around his neck. On top of all of that, he wore the white Hokage jacket with the red flames at the bottom. And to top it all off, he wore his Leaf forehead protector.

"Wow" Inner Sakura said stunned, "who knew that Hokage's could look so hot!"

Sakura mentally agreed with her inner self.

"So, how do I look?" Arashi asked as he spun around for her.

"You look great!" Sakura practically strangled herself for almost saying hot.

"Heh, thanks." he said as he scratched the back of his head. "I kinda have to wear this stuff all the time now."

"Well, it suits you." Sakura said smiling.

A grin plastered itself onto Arashi's face as he grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out the door. "Now, I believe I said that I was going to take you shopping, so come on!"

And with that , Sakura was pulled off to the market district of Konoha by the handsome Hokage.

-----------

4 hours later, Sakura and Arashi sat down on a nearby bench to catch their breath. After going to the kunoichi shop, weapons smith, a medical ward, and many other clothing shops, the two had to sit down for a quick break.

"Phew... I didn't realized that I needed so many supplies." Sakura said as she looked at the numerous bags that sat in front of the two. "I hope it didn't cost you too much." she said as she looked at the young man by her side.

"Ahh don't worry about it." he said as he smiled at her.

The two shinobi took the moment of silence that started between them to enjoy themselves as they watched the villagers go about their daily lives. Children played and ran through the streets and every once in a while shinobi would walk by with a friendly wave and a special "Hokage-sama" to Arashi who politely returned the gesture.

But Arashi couldn't help but notice that most of his visitors were of the male popluation, and would look Sakura up and down after greeting him. And all the while Sakura seemed to be in her own world as she contined to watch the people. Arashi scooted over closer to the pink-haired kunoichi as the day went on.

"Ggggggggrrrrrrr..."

Arashi looked over to Sakura to see a blush spread across her face as she laughed nervously. The young Hokage couldn't help but laugh too.

"It sounds like someone is hungry" Arashi said in between laughs. "Here" he said as she stood up and grabbed all the bags, "I'll take these back to the house and you just wait here. Then we'll get some lunch."

With a quick flash he was gone and Sakura was by herself.

When he came back, Arashi found that Sakura was standing up and talking to someone. But his eyes narrowed when he realized who she was talking to, and quickly walked over to the pair.

"Sakura! There you are! Oh, look at the time, it's time for lunch! So let's go!" he said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and began to drag her away.

"Hold on there!" the person that was talking to Sakura reached out and grabbed her other hand stopped the two of them. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Arashi?" he asked while eyeing Sakura.

"That's Hokage-sama to you Fuzuka." Arashi sneered.

"Yeah, yeah Hokage-sama. So, who's your friend? I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rei Fuzuka." he said to Sakura.

"It's nice to meet you Rei, I'm..."

"Sakura Haruno, and she's my girlfriend so back off Rei." Arashi said cutting her off.

"Oh? Is that so? Well I guess I'll just leave you two alone then. Until next time." Rei said as he winked at Sakura and walked off.

Sakura politely waved goodbye to Rei when she was suddenly yanked away by Arashi again. She mentally noted that he has take a sudden liking to this. Arashi meanwhile continued to stalk off, but was forced to stop when he felt Sakura yank her wrist out of his grip.

"What was that all about?" she asked as she scowled at Arashi.

"What was 'what all about'?" Arashi asked back.

"That back there, with that Rei guy. And snce when did I become you girlfriend?" she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh...that... I can explain." he said nervously.

"Well, I'm all ears."

"I grew up with Rei Fuzuka. And over the past few years he's take in the hobby of sleeping with random single woman and then dumping them the next day. So that's why I said that you're my girlfriend. I didn't want him to take advantage of you." he said as he scratched his cheek shyly.

"Oh, well why didn't you say that in the first place!" Sakura said happily while Arashi mentally sighed in relief. "Now," Sakura said as she came up and linked her right arm with his left, "you were saying something about lunch?"

"Ahhh! I know the perfect place!" Arashi said as he lead Sakura down the street.

------------

'I don't believe it!' Sakura thought as she looked at the sign of the resturant that they were going to eat at.

"Ichiraku Ramen!" Arashi exclaimed.

**"Cha! It's not like we don't eat enough of this crap with Naruto back home!" Inner Sakura yelled.**

"Come on, this place is great!" Arashi said as he lead Sakura inside.

"Well if it isn't Hokage-sama! Oh, and who is this beautiful woman?"

Sakura instantly recognized the yound cook that greeted them as Ichirake, the owner and creator of the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"I'll have the spicy chicken raman." Arashi said.

"Alright, and what will it be for the the lady?"

"I'll have the seafood special please." Sakura said.

"Alright, It'll be done in a few moments.

"So, Sakura, why don't you tell me where you're from." Arashi said.

"I don't know if I should tell you that." Sakura said.

"Hmmm? Why not?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Foods up!" Ichiraku said as he set the two bowls of ramen in front of them.

"Itatadekimasu." Sakura and Arashi said together.

"Now why don't you want to tell me where you're from again?" Arashi asked as he slurped his noodles.

"As Hokage, you're obliged to keep some secrets to yourself, right?" Sakura asked as she looked down at her ramen.

"Yeah..."

"Well," Sakura began as she saw Ichiraku go in the back for a moment, "I'm not from this time."

After those choice of words, Arashi almost spit out the ramen that he was eating.

"What?" he said.

"Tell me, before you found me, did you notice any strange chakra pulsations in the area?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I did feel this weird chakra. It kinda felt like deafening cold, like I would never be happy again." he explained.

"That's what I thought. That was the exact same thing I felt when I was pulled through along with..."

"With what?" Arashi asked.

"Shinn Yamamoto! He's the one that sent me back. But... he came back with me. I don't know what happened to him though."

"Let me ask you something Sakura. Did this Shinn character send you back by means of a scroll?"

"Yes actually, he did."

"That's what I thought." he said in a serious manner.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Awww, it's nothing. So tell me, what was it like where you're from?" Arashi asked while trying to change the subject.

Sakura winced. 'Should I tell him about the Kyuubi that is gonna attack in a few years? No, maybe some other time...' Sakura thought sadly. "Well...I am from 23 years into the future..." Sakura began while picking at her ramen. Arashi's eyes widened.

"Wow...so what's it like?" The young hokage asked happily. "Well...I was being trained under Tsunade..." Sakura murmured while eating her ramen. "Oh wow, Tsunade huh, she sure packs a punch" Arashi stated with a wince. "She sure does" Sakura muttered with a grin. I'm still the hokage right?" Arashi asked with a happy grin. Sakura's face immediately saddened.

"**Lie! Tell him he is, now is not the time to tell him about that damn Kyuubi!" Inner Sakura** **yelled with anger**. "Yes you are, a lot older though" Sakura stated with a giggle making Arashi flush a light pink.

"That's great! I love taking care of Konoha, these people are all like family to me" the young hokage said with a happy smile while eating his ramen. The small kunoichi suddenly felt a light pang in her chest, got off her stool and grabbed Arashi into a desperate hug. Arashi was stunned for a moment before his expression softened severely and wrapped his arms protectively around Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi snuggled her face into Arashi's strong chest with small tears coming out of her eyes. "Arashi...I need to know, there's no way I can get back is there...that was a one of a kind scroll wasn't it and it got destroyed?" Sakura muttered into his chest. The young hokage's expression saddened even more. "I am afraid not Sakura..." Arashi murmured sadly. "No..." Sakura muttered with despair.

"Shhh... it's ok, I will take care of you Sakura" Arashi cooed quietly while he tenderly stroked her hair with his free hand that wasn't wrapped around her. Sakura sighed tiredly, snuggling into Arashi's chest for body heat since it was getting chilly outside. "Thank you Arashi...can we go to your place for now...I'm kinda tired from this stress..." Sakura muttered quietly.

Arashi's frown was replaced with a warm smile. "Since your going to be living there from now on Sakura, I think it would be better if you called it your home too" Arashi murmured happily before picking Sakura up bridal style and vanishing in a yellow flash to their house.

"Sakura, there is a mission that I have tomorrow with my genin team and I was hoping that you would go with me...it's a mission for my team to guard someone" Arashi stated as he looked down at the bundle in his arms. The pink haired kunoichi smiled warmly up at the handsome hokage.

"Of course I will go with you, how long is this mission going to last?" Sakura asked with a grin. "Hm, about 2 to 3 weeks, maybe a little less" Arashi muttered as he flashed into his house. "Sounds like fun, watching out for your adorable genin team" Sakura cooed as the young hokage put her down onto the floor gently.

Arashi smiled as he took off his hokage coat and jounin vest, tossing them onto the couch, making his way towards the kitchen to get some hot chocolate for the both of them. Sakura walked into the living room and sat down onto the couch. **"We are going on a mission tomorrow with the sexy Arashi! First we can live with him and now we are going on missions with him!" inner Sakura squealed as she did a little dance. **

Just then Sakura heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. She smiled almost lovingly at Arashi as he walked next too her and handed her a cup of hot chocolate while sitting down next to her. "Thank you Arashi..." Sakura mumbled as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Your welcome beautiful..." Arashi mumbled and took a blanket from the chair next to the couch, putting it over Sakura because she looked cold.

Sakura cooed comfortably, welcoming the warmth from the blanket by snuggling into it. "So do we need to get up early tomorrow?" the kunoichi asked while drinking some of her hot cocoa. "Yeah, we do...we should be going to bed in a minute, so we are rested for traveling" Arashi stated with a warm smile.

Sakura smiled as she stood up. "Well, you're probably going to have to wake me up" Sakura said with a giggle. Arashi grinned playfully as a thought came into his mind on how to wake her up tomorrow. "I look forward to it" the young hokage said with a wink.

Sakura giggled again, wrapping her arms around Arashi's neck from behind while he was sitting down. He blushed a little bit but stroked her hands affectionately as Sakura cuddled him. "Thank you so much for letting me live with you and everything" Sakra murmured into his soft yellow hair.

Arashi blushed again and gulped. "It's no problem at all beautiful..." Arashi muttered while Sakura let go of him. "Well, I am going to bed, see you in the morning Arashi" Sakura said as she brought her cup of hot chocolate and blanket upstairs. Arashi waved good night to her as he drank his hot chocolate.

'I am going to have to protector her with my life from now on...she's so weak and vulnerable...' Arashi thought worriedly as he slowly drank his hot cocoa.

**A/N: Well, here's chappie 2! Let me and my buddy know what you think in your review:)**


End file.
